


Just Kidding

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperLane [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Lucy walks in on a semi-awkward situation but does her best to make the best out of it





	Just Kidding

James’ arms were strong and tight around Kara when Lucy walked in. She trusted her boyfriend and her best friend completely, but she was still curious as to what could have happened before her arrival. Even Lucy had to admit the two looked good together, even though he was her boyfriend. Generally, however, she thought Kara looked good no matter what she was doing. Lucy was enjoying just looking.

Kara seemed started to see Lucy arrive. The taller blonde’s bright blue eyes were swollen, puffy, and red. Her heart filled with concern, mild panic, and anger. Lucy’s eyes shot over to meet James’. Her boyfriend seemed bashful but not at all as though he had been doing something wrong. Lucy would have still trusted him even if he had looked guilty.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Kara, are you okay?” Lucy asked, concern glittering in dark eyes as she grabbed the strong arm before the other girl could pass her by. Lucy pushed up onto her tiptoes to brush one blonde lock of silken hair out of Kara’s face. “If someone’s hurt you… I’m a lawyer. I can help you hide the body so that no one will ever, _ever_ find them.”

“No, no, I’m fine, Lucy.” Kara told her, pulling the smaller woman into herself. She let Lucy go quickly, though. In some way, her heart seemed to shatter just a little bit more. Lucy could practically see it in her eyes as it happened.

“That’s obviously not true.” Lucy objected and refused to let her go. “Please, Kara, talk to me. At one point in time, I considered us to be the closest of friends. Our falling apart is on the both of us, but we could start to work on that now.”

“No, it’s my fault. I’ve pulled away from us… as a pair. I’m sorry.” Kara said with a heavy sigh. James left the living room so the two women could talk. It’s just… sometimes I wish you hadn’t already given your heart away, but… if it’s made you happy, who am I to complain?” Kara asked, her tone low and sad.

“Then I am glad you’ve been good enough to bring this up with me. We should discuss this further with James. There are some things about me he would probably be interested in knowing.” Lucy announced before grabbing Kara’s hand and dragging the superhero into the room she shared with James. “I trust you are still attracted to him as well.”

“Uh huh.” Kara admitted, her face going a stark, embarrassed shade of red.


End file.
